Secrets and Identity and the Supernatural
by Adria1999
Summary: Main Charater:Gabrella Vampire Coven:Abby&Henry,Nathen&Rose,Jared&Donna,Peter Pack:Kent,Keith,Liam,Seth,Lesly,Jack,Quil,Dan&Alisha Caution:Contains sex,swearing,drama and the occansional weird occausion.READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!
1. Chapter 1

Preface...

3 years ago...

"Gabrella! Alisha! Dinners ready!" Mom's vocie ringed up from downstairs, I smelled ribs as its scent climbed up the stairs. Mom always made the best ribs in town, I eagerly climbed down the stairs and bolted for the kitchen. The kitchen door made a loud bang when I pushed to hard to get in. Mom jumped and dropped her fork onto her plate, and my big sister gave me a startled, exasperated look. "Hungry much?" she teased annoyingly, I blushed embaressed and sat down at my plate and hungriely scarfed down my food. "Sooo? How was your day girls?" my Mom started uneaisly, she looked uncomfortable and a little fearful, but I ignored it "Good" I muttered around my food. Alisha frowned suspicous at our Mom's unusual sober mood, "Good. Whats up Mom?" Alisha asked and I gave my big sis a pointed look. She glared back at me and looked back at my Mom with demanding eyes, Mom seemed to squirm under them. "Um...why would you think somethings wrong?" Mom stuttered and I looked up from my food, now demanding an answer to her mood. Mom sighed and her shoulders slumped in defeat, and that alone scared the hell out of me. I swallowed my last bit of food and repeated my sister's question, "Mom what's wrong?" I demanded, fear splaying on my face. Mom slumped even futher at mine and Alisha's gazes, and my fearless sister started to look scared."Mom?" Alisha asked uncertain what Mom will say. "Sweethearts there is something important I need to tell you..."

Current Day...

"WHAT!" I schreeched, Harold or my Dad winced as my loud vocie seemed to perice his eardrums, "Jesus Gabrella it's just a year that's it!" Harold assured me and it only made it worse. "YOU WANT TO SEND ME TO MY SISTER WHO I HAVENT SEEN IN FUCKIN TWO YEARS! AND STAY THERE FOR THE REST OF THE YEAR? ARE YOU FUCKIN INSANE-" I started before Harold cut me off "DO NOT USE THAT TONE AND LANGUAGE WITH ME YOUNG LADY!" Harold yelled his egg-shapped face turning red, as I used the f-word on him. I outright glared at the man who I call Dad, and he took a deep breath to calm himself. I didnt even try to cover my disgust as he breathed rancid breath on me as he exhaled. "Listen Sweetie it's only intil you finish school, that's it-" he started calmly but I cut him off "Dont ever call me SWEETIE again!" I hissed at him and I turned on my heel and stormed back into my bedroom, and slammed the door in his face as he tried to stop me. I quickly locked the door as he jiggled the doorknob, "ARRGH!" he screamed and the door shook at the force of his kick. "Alisha will be here tommorow to pick you up and I want you to be ready understood?...UNDERSTOOD?" he screamed when I didnt answer him, "Understand kamprendo" and I gave a mock salute to the shut door. I heard Harold huff angrily and stomp away, I sighed and ran a hand through my platnium blond hair, that I unfortunaly inheirted from my Dad. I got up from my rickity old bed and pulled out two black suitcases from under my bed, I walked over and grabbed my trusty i-pod and shoved the buds in my ears, and drowned the world out with hard rock as I packed my bags. As I gave a small peck to my stuffed bunny , and small knock on my door got through of my music wall. I turned off the music and yanked the buds out of my ears, and gingerly opened my abused door to reveal...Lord help me. My step-mother Alisson Mayweather. She was a lengthy woman but shorter by a few inches than me, and was in her mid-thirties while my Dad was in the early forties. Already proven how hoeish she is now, but here she was as brunnete glory topped of with a slinky night gown to her knees, standing at my door. I sighed and rolled my eyes at the poor women "Watta want Ali?" I asked in an annoyed tone, Alisson's face turned bright red at my nickname I called her "I wanted to tell you to be more nice to your father than a snotty bitch you are...but then again once a bitch always a bitch eh pumpkin?" she sneered, pulling back her lips permantly pink for all the hooker red lipstick, and showing cigrette stained, lipstick smudged teeth. My cheeks and ears turned red as she called me a bitch, "Dude you seriously got a problem, pick on kids your own age man...oh wait maybe you are my age, but you just look like a old hag because you were always fucked by so many old men that it weared off on you." I sneered back at her, Alisson's face turned red and I gave myself a mental pat on the back. Alisson huffed angrily and stormed back into her and Dad's room, and slammed the door. I grinned in triumph as I watched her retreat, I crouched down and and winced at the forming dent in my door. I stood up and sighed and gingerly closed my door and locked it, you never know when Dad got drunk and lumbered into my room thinking I was Alisson and tried to have sex with me. Unfortunaly its happened a few times, the only close call was when he had me butt naked pinned down on my bed. His cock positioned over my pussy ready for entry, when thank the lord Alisson ramed in and dragged Harold out of there. I quickly pulled on my nightgown and started locking the door ever since, later the next day Alisson had a 'talk' with me about stealing other peoples men. I smartly retorted back that she has stealed plenty of men in her short life time, and that was about the end of the conversation. I shuddered at the old memory and stripped down and pulled my favorite silk jammies and clammored into bed, ending the nightmare.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning...

The dream...

_I was walking through the woods, fighting through the thicket I approach a beautiful clearing. Showered in light, green grass with blue flowers up to my ankles sprinkled the ground. But it was not it's beauty that drawn me to the beautiful clearing, it was something in the middle of it. My mother stood watching me from a distance, smiling brightly at me, her baby-blues twinkling proudly. Tears pricked my eyes at how beautiful she looked, blue flowers from the clearing speckled her black hair. She was wearing an off the shoulder cream dress, that stood out brightly against her tan skin. "Mom!" I screamed excitedly and I bound into the clearing tripping over the long white gown, that matched the style of my mother's dress. Mom smiled sadly at me and turned around and started to melt into the darkness of the forest as she walked towards it. She disappeared completely before I was screaming, "Wait!WAIT MOM WAIT!" I screamed and I stopped when a pair of baby-blues stared back at me, familiar but diffrent in a way. Holding a sadness a wolf never should be able to hold._

"Dammit!GABRELLA WAKE THE HELL UP!" screamed Harold outside of my door, waking me out of the weird dream. He kept continusly pounding and screaming at the door to my room, almost breaking it off the hinges. "ALRIGHT!Im up!" I yelled angrily,"Well hurry up and get dressed, your sister will be here in 10 minutes!" Harold commanded and I waited intil I heard the creaking of the steps that signaled that he was downstairs. I squinted as I pulled up my blinds and the bright morning sun flooded my dingy room, I blew a stray hair off my face as I bent down and rummaged through the remaining clothes in my drawers. I finally found a remaining grey jogging pants, that were frayed and peppered with holes at the bottom, and a long sleeved sweater that hung off one of my shoulders. Also it was a washed-out red...Mom's favorite sweater. I sighed at the old sweater and pressed it against my face, taking in Mom's old earthy scent. I smiled sadly and I stripped down pulled on my trusty strapless and tugged on the remaining clothes. I was just able to turn on my i-pod and managed to open the door with my two suitcases in tow, when I came face to face with watta know, Alisson. She was all gussy-uped with a slinky camisole that clearly showed she wasnt wearing a bra, low-rise jeans that showed a sneak peek of her worn out thong on both sides. She also had watta know red hooker lipstick and massive amount of mascara and eye shadow. I couldnt help myself but I burst into a fit of giggles, god! She looked like a damn clown! ''What?" Alisson glared frowning, I quickly controlled myself and put on a straight face. "Nothing and can you move it? I'm trying to move here and your fat ass is in the damn way." I said semi-harshly. Alisson turned red and stepped out of the way, "Yah now Im so glad we are gettin rid of your fat ass bitch, now you dont get a chance to fuck my husband again."hissed Alisson. I stopped cold at the top of the stairs, oh hell no! She did not just metion what I think she mentioned. I turned around and stormed up to her, my baby-blues menacing. Alisson quickly cowered at my approching knowing she crossed the line,"GABRELLA YOUR SISTER IS IN THE HOUSE COME DOWNSTAIRS NOW!" hollered Harold, but he was not going to stop me from yelling at the slut who cowered before me. "IF YOU EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN I SWEAR YOUR SLUTTY LIPS WILL NEVER UTTER A SINSLE SYLLABE AGAIN!" I screamed at her not caring that my vocie probably carried downstairs. Unfortunaly it did "Gabrella if I ever EVER catch you yelling at my wife again, I will beat the hell out of you."Harold threatend behind me, his racind breath breathing down my neck. I gritted my teeth angrily and turned around.!Crack! A burning sting traveled in the spot were Harold slapped me, I heard a squeak of triumph from Alisson but I did not bother to snap at her. My eyes blazing, sting on my cheek burning, I hurried down the stairs with my suitcases in tow. I stopped short in my grimy kitchen when I reconizged a familiar yet unfamiliar person, Alisha had grown up in the two years she's been away. Her long black hair was pulled up into a messy bun, her natural tanned skin more tan than last time I saw her. She was wearing a thick strapped tank-top in a light shade of pink, that looked nice against her tan skin. She also was wearing a pair of shorts that were halfway up to her thighs. She was also taller than I remember, but the thing that startled me the most was the ugly scar that ran down the left side of her face. Placing her in a half-kind,nervous smile and a mild scowl, she grinned brightly at me that immediatly faded as she saw the forming bruise the Harold so kindly gave me. Harold cleared his vocie gruffly, clearly uncomfortable at the tense angry way Alisha stood. I never knew Alisha had that way of menacing quality on people if she wanted to, she actually looked intimidating. "Well err bye Gabrella and see yeah in a year." Harold said uncomfortable unsure what to do now, but I did without a word I hauled up my suitcases made a beeline towards the door. "Well umm bye Dad i'll take good care of her." I heard Alisha assure him and I gave a surprised huh as I realized her vocie has not changed at all, it sounded like she was 18 not .


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed wearily as I leaned up against Alisha's truck. Rust has started to take over the orange paint of the truck, and there was a few dents here and there but otherwise it was a good car. I lugged up my hundred pound suitcases and was able to miracously throw them into the open back of the truck. I just was able to climb into the truck before Alisha came walking out from the house, I took a deep breath. Revealing the earthy smell of the car that was not tainted by cigerette smoke. I looked back and took one last look at my grey decying hunk of a house that I use to call home. It's grey paint peeling away showing the horrible damage of mold and decay on the outside and was far worse on the inside. By the time I was done Alisha was already in the truck and putting the key in the ignition, once she put the truck in reverse and backing out onto the main road. She made a bold move by talking, "Sooo...um watta you up to now?" Alisha started awkardly, I gave her a sideways are-you-serious look and I pointedly ignored her. Alisha gave me a desperate look and I finally felt guilty for ignoring my big sister who I havent talk to in two years. I sighed wearily "I havent been up to much, Harold and Alisson havent really let me out of that smoke and booze infested house they call home." I answered bluntly and I zoned out again looking out of the passenger window, watching the trees whiping by. Alisha nodded again but her face was screwed up in an angry expression "Did...did Harold hit you?" Alisha asked me her tone serious. I tensed. Uh oh. "None of your beeswax." I said through gritted teeth, I glanced at Alisha and I saw her galncing back at me eyes demanding and serious. I immediatly put up a wall and turned my stare harsh and cold, Alisha's brown eyes flashed dangerously, something animalistic. But I kept my moment of surprise of my face and still stared at her coldly, "Yah know I'm your sister and your suppose to tell me these things Gabs." Alisha stated angrily. I stiffened annoyed at the old nickname I havent heard in two years. "Well if you were around then I would tell you things." I said harshly and I saw Alisha flinch at my harsh tone, "Your right...But im here now and you need to talk to me now... Did he hit you?" repeated Alisha. I looked at her unbeliving how could she be so sure I would tell her my life, I snorted "Really? Seriously ten minutes in the car and giving me a airy promise, doesnt give me a very good reason to spill the sober details of my life for the past two years. Got me?" I told her and I jammed my ear buds in my ears, and drowned out any attempt of conversation from her.

2 hours later...

_My dream..._

_The baby-blues stared back at me, a black nose spotted with pink around the area where it connects to the furry black snout. The eyes of the animal looked sad as they looked at me, they were the same color as my mother's human not animal. "Mom?" I whispered uncertainly, the animal's eyes closed breifly and started forward into the light. I scrambled back afraid as it revealed a black wolf head, it's large body still hidden in the darkness of the forest. But it immediatly stopped cold as soon as I shown signs of fear, it's eyes sad and wary. I immediatly knew what to say to get it moving again, "I'm okay." I assured it. The wolf nodded it's and stepped out into the light of the clearing, I gasped as her raven black fur shined in the light. So beautiful and natural, a natural beauty...just like my Mom. The wolf looked into my eyes and-_

"Gabs were at the airport, wake-up!" Alisha's vocie broke through of my dream, dispelling the calm aura that radiated from the clearing. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and miracously able to climb out of the truck and stand, as Alisha walked up and whispered in some guy's ear and handed him the truck's keys. I grabbed my suitcases out of the back and watched suspicously as the guy smiled and Alisha giggled seductivly, I snorted and shook my head disbeliving as Alisha walked back over to me, and the guy climbed into the truck and took off. I stared at her "What?" she said innocently and I mocked punched her arm, "Were you seriously flirting with that guy?" I asked her disbelif flooding into my words. Alisha's face twisted up into denial and disgust "Naw I was just persuading him into driving the truck down to town for me." Alisha shrugged and grabbed one of my suitcases and tugged it into the airport, with me close on her heels. "Hello I'm Alisha Woods and this is my little sister Gabrella, and we need a one-way ticket to Renod, Seattle please." Alisha said formly to the elderly lady at the ticket booth. The lady smiled quite not reaching her eyes, and handed us two plane tickets, watching us warily as we walked away. Alisha acted as if she was used to this, but unfortunaly I wasnt and I kept looking back at the hostile old woman. Alisha looked back at me and caught me glancing back at her for the hundreth time, by then she was on her third ticket. "If you keep looking at her it gives her more reason to stare." Alisha whispered to me and I nodded in acknowledgement to her advice, and we boarded the plane to Seattle. Good-bye Alabama.


	4. Chapter 4

Five hours later...

_The dream..._

_The black wolf looked into my eyes, and I heard my Mom's soft vocie echo through it. "Long time no see sweetie." she said teasingly, tears leaked out of the side of my eyes as I fell to my knees in front of the wolf. "Mom." I whispered out loud, and the wolf grumbled in sympathy and sadness as I cried. It nuzzled my face and licked my face gently, comforting me, it laid down next to me and I cuddled into it's side. "Oh sweetie you have to understand, I didnt want to leave you and Alisha. I didnt. You have to understand I love you both and always will okay?" Mom whispered comfortingly. I looked into the black wolf's eyes and I hated that I felt so afraid who's eyes they are, "Oh sweetheart...I'll tell you another time." Mom assured me. "But Mom I-" I started but-_

"Gabs wake-up were here." Alisha's vocie once again cut through and once again broke the calm in the clearing, I stretched and got up from the comfy chair that hurt my butt, and climbed off the plane with Alisha right behimd me. "Okay Bernie should be here in about a few minutes, so we should relax and wait." Alisha reported and sat down on the closest wooden bench to her. I sighed and took the seat next her, and was just about to put in my ear buds when Alisha yanked the buds out of my hands, and stuffed them in her pocket. "Hey!" I said indignatly and made a move to reach for my ear buds, but Alisha swivled her way out of my reach. "Come on Alisha, give them back!" I pleaded but she had a defient, demanding look on her face, and I knew what she wanted. I sat back and sighed in defeat "Okay you win...he did hit me and occasionaly, but that was a first time in a long time." I shifted uncomfortably as Alisha's face turned bright red and she...growled angrily. Eyes flashing she shot to her feet and gripped my arm in a bone-crunching grip, "What the hell?" I hissed angrily and yanked my arm out of her grip, surely there was going to be a monster bruise there now. I was about to snap at her again when I noticed she was shaking horribly, rage and fury played in her eyes and on her face. I was about to tell her about to snap out of it, it wasnt a big deal, when a familiar rusty, orange truck pulled up. I watched as a man jumped out and jog towards us, but he became very wary of her as soon as he took in her condition. Of course I didnt notice at the time he was a diffrent guy than the one who first took off in the truck."Um Alisha seriously it's not that bad...Alisha calm down." I told her angrily as she started to violently shake more. Then I saw large hand clamp down on her shoulders and gave her a hard squeeze, I relized it was the guy who jumped out of the truck. "Ali calm down now." the guy demanded, his deep vocie took on a tone that made even me want to listen. But I quickly shook it off and I glared at the man who was now holding my sister in a comforting embrace, "Yeah still here, and who are you?" I demanded coldly. Alisha shook out of the man's embrace and looked at me apologetically "Sorry but this is Dan, um my boyfriend." Alisha mumbled at I turned my already cold stare, into an icy glare as I looked at her. "So this is the guy you left me for...huh? Nice to meet yah Dan." I said softly my tone gentle and sharp, and I made sure it cut through Alisha like a knife. "That's not fair." Alisha whispered softly and sunk back into Dan's protective embrace, as I turned my icy glare on her. "Life's not fair." I said again softly and just a cold. I took one last look at her , dragged my suitcases over to the truck, threw them in the back and climbed into the front of the truck. Slamming the door before Alisha could utter a single word. I saw Alisha look up into Dan's eyes and look back down, she trudged up to the driver's side of the door and she climbed inside and squeezed into the middle of the seats. Then miraciously Dan folded himself into the car and squeezed into the driver's seat, he was able to start the car when tension made it hard to breath in the car. Alisha reached for his hand and he took it greatfully, and gave it a light peck. But it only increased the tension, I avoided Alisha's pleading gaze and looked out the window. Alisha's arm was brushed up against mine and her skin was hot, like really hot. I quickly became concerned " Are you okay? Your skin is super hot?" I told her, Alisha squirmed uncomfortably and Dan gave her a warning stare. I watched the two suspicously and from then on I was determined to figure out what was wrong with them.


	5. Chapter 5

About and hour and a half later...

_My dream..._

_I leaned back into the soft fur of the black wolf, as she hummed a no-breaking grumble. It was comforting and it felt right and natural for me, to lay next to her. "Sweetie do not blame your sister for leaving you...it was the right thing to do to leave you at the time." Mom's soft vocie told me, yanking me out of my peace and comfort. "But Mom I needed her most when she left me...I was so alone and scared without her for the longest time, that I learned not to depend on anyone anymore." I growled angrily, but the anger quickly turned into sadness. And I leaned back into the comfort of the wolf, "But sweetie Alisha was going through something that she or you could possibly understand, Dan gave her an answer and helped her. Along the way they fell in love...How can you argue with that?" Mom quized me and I growled in frustration, always Mom to stump me."Oh sweetie...I just wish I could be there for you now and explain things to you...But i've missed my chance...I should've stayed with Ivan..." Mom said sadly and the wolf whimpered in longing and sadness. Ivan?Who was Ivan?_

"Gabs wake-up!" Alisha's vocie woke me up out of my musings and I looked and saw the truck was parked. "Oh sorry." I mummbled and I climbed out of the truck and made a grab for my things, "Here let me get that."Dan mumbled and our hands touched, and I immediatly snapped them back and cradled them against my chest. His hands were as hot as Alisha's arm. Dan went on as if this was normal and he grabbed both of my bags with on hand, "Careful there-" I started but he lifted them over the sides as if they weighed nothing,"heavy." I finished bluntly. Dan laughed at my astonishment and he carried my bags up into the house, I looked around as I walked in and noticed it was just any regular old cabin, but an extra large living space and kitchen. Dan lead me to my room and told me if I needed anything just nock on the next door, that was his and Alisha's room. I nodded my head and I closed the door as soon as he left the hallway, I unpacked my clothes and put up some of the old family photos I saved. I looked at the intricate quilt that laid on my bed, and relized there was a black wolf stiched into it with baby-blue eyes, and there was a black haired woman's face that looked just like...

"Is this a joke?" I growled as I stormed into the living room were Dan and Alisha were so cozily snuggled up, the quilt clenched in my fist. "What?" asked Alisha and I spread out the quilt in the air revealing the woman's face and the wolf. I pointed at the mystery woman "This looks exactly like Mom...what is it doing on MY bed!" I schreeched fury pouring out of my pores, Alisha turned towards Dan question spalyed on her face as she looked at him. Dan looked at his feet "This was her Mother's house." Dan mumbled, Alisha turned red with her own anger for some unkown reason. "I _knew_ it! I knew I reconizged her scent! But you still didnt tell me...why?" Alisha's last word was so full of hurt and pain that tears filled Dan's eyes."I'm sorry." He whispered and he made a move to hug her, but Alisha backed out of his reach. Tears of anguish filling her eyes as she ran to their room and locking herself in, I looked a Dan demanding. "You mean to tell me? My Mom lived here once... and this was her Mother's house?" I demanded softly. Dan nodded his head his eyes still locked on the closed door, that my hurting sister was hidden behind. I looked at him angrily "Hey look at me!" I hissed and he turned his gaze on me, apin still burning in his eyes from hurting Alisha. I decieded right there to help him "Do you love Alisha?" I asked him, he straightend "I love her with every breath in my body." He answered truthfully. I nodded "Dont tell me...tell her." I told him and I tilted my head to the closed door, and gave him a small smile before I retreated to my bedroom for some sleep.

I stared at my Mom's quilted face for the longest time, and then to the black wolf beside her. The wolf looked like the exact one from my dreams, and Mom looked so young on the quilt. Then again she must of lived here as a child, and her Mother must of embroidered it when she was a young adult, mostly my age, 17 or 18. About around the time she had Alisha, then about 2 or 3 years later she had me. Me and Alisha never really known where we were born,and we never really asked. So was I really born here? Or was it just Alisha? And who is Ivan?


	6. Chapter 6

_My dream..._

_The black wolf has become so much a part of my real world, that I was surprised to be encountering it in my dreams. "Sweetie your getting closer to the truth...I've decieded that I want you to stop looking into my past, and start moving on." Mom's tone took on a stern quality as I shook my head. "I need to know the truth." I told her and the balck wolf growled in irritation."Mom who is Ivan?" I asked her, the black wolf cocked her head. Baby-blues flashing warily "Ivan Atera. That's all im giving you." Mom said softly. I nodded my head in thanks and the the black wolf closed her eyes in defeat. "Mom I need to know who YOU really are...why didnt you tell us you once lived in La Push?" I asked her, my hurt echoing in my question. The black wolf huffed indigantly at my question, and she avoided my eyes. "Sweetie I couldnt...I was so tightly bound...I swore not to." Mom said, guilt and regret flooded the wolf's eyes and it sighed sadly. Tightly bound? Swore not to? I grabbed the wolf's large muzzle and forced her to look into my eyes,"Watta mean you swore not to?" I demanded my baby-blues flashing dangerously. The wolf's eyes took on a hint of fear as I looked at her, "I swore not to tell you what I really am.." Mom whispered, I looked "What you really are-" I started when I was almost yanked away from the clearing, and back into the dark forest. I heard the black wolf snarl menacingly and Mom crying my name, the force was cold and it had it's hands wrapped around my arms. Tugging me futher into the darkness of the forest, I could no longer see the light of the clearing. I started to scream and fight my way out of it's grip, but it was too strong for me. I quickly became fatigued and I slumped against the cold force, it's hands felt like ice against my hot skin. Not natural and I felt a hostility in my core against this force, I snarled and started to fight once again against this force. When we broke into another but diffrent clearing, one that was covered from light from the canapy of the forest. The clearing held a cold and menacing presence, but it was emanating from the two groups of people in the middle of it. Both groups were croched in a denfesive and offensive stance, except for one man on each side. I reconizged that they must have been the leaders of their groups, one man was unnatural to me. He had blond, slight curl, hair, along with unnatural topaz eyes. He was wearing about 1970's clothes, and was appearing to try to nagotiate with the other man. The other man I was attracted to, he looked like a normal man, just larger and taller than an average man. He had long black hair that reached to the small of his back, it was braided at the end. It also had feathers intwined in it and he was wearing a long furry cape-thing on his shoulders, signaling he was the leader. He also had very tan skin, and his chocolate-brown eyes glared menacingly to the other man and his group. The other man's group had the same super pale skin, and topaz eyes. They all held a coolness that they have seen the world grow up, there was a women who had blond,long and curly hair. She was beautiful, but held a bitter, digusted scowl torwards the tan man's group. There was also another man that looked like the woman's brother, and he was sheilding a small woman with short, and spiky brown hair. Another man who was burly and strong-looking, he had black hair and he was putting a restraining hand on the blond woman's shoulder. Then I noticed a bronze haired man standing next to the leader of their group, with a mouse-brown haired woman at the other side of the leader's shoulder. The leader looked down at her with such love, that a monster should never be able to hold. The leader started to speak, but the other man's group cut him off with growls and snaps. The man held up his hand to his group, there were three men and one woman. The men all had jet black hair and had no shirts, just skin shorts and they all had a strange tatoo on their left biceps. They snarled and growled at the unwanted group on their land, but the woman was looking at the group strangely. Not keeping up the constant growls like the men, she only did snarl in union with them when the group tried to speak. The woman had braided black hair and had baby-blue eyes that challenged the varies of brown the men had, and she seemed to be attracted to one of the men in her group. Always seeming to gravitate torwards him, but stepping away at the last moment not wanting to show her weakness. Smart. "What are you doing here?" the leader of the tans asked harshly, his eyes glinting warily and dangerously. The other leader shifted happily ready to talk, "We just wanted to discuss a peace treaty between us-" he started, the tans cut him off with sarcastic growls and snarls. The leader of the tans chuckled coldly "We arent really ready to negotiate a peace between you COLD ones, you have ruined our peace before and I'm not ready to let you do it again." He told them harshly, and the blond woman snarled angrily, and the woman from the tans snarled right back. Both women stepped forward to each other, and the groups broke into uproar. "Rose were arnt here to fight! Enough!" commanded the pales leader, "Jane! Enough!" the tans commanded to the woman. The tan woman did not back off nor did the pale one, the pale woman snarled and the tan woman returned it in her own way. The tan woman shook then lept forward and transformed mid-air into a-_


	7. Chapter 7

"Gabs! Wake-up it's your first day of school!" Alisha's vocie cut through my dream, ending the veiw I needed to see what the woman became. But then again welcome to the real world, and I was about to be late for my first day in Forks High. The reason I couldnt go to school in La Push is because they were already out fo the summer, and I still had TWO whole months before I was out. It was my junior year, so it wasnt so bad for me. If I left in my senior year, I would've killed Harold. I immediatly jumped up and out of bed,"Okay! Im up!" I yelled to Alisha and I heard her walk back into the living room. I quickly rummaged threw my drawers and pulled out a over-large t-shirt, and a pair of low-rise lucky brand jeans. I yanked them on and grabbed a pony-tail and tied the t-shirt tightly behind, and tucked it inside the bottom of the shirt. It came off my left shoulder, and it's faded red color clashed with the dark-blue jeans I had on. I quickly put up my platinum blond hair in a messy bun, and put on my lucky diamond studs. "Gabrella!" hollered Alisha impatiantly and I rolled my eyes irritated, "Coming!" I shot back at her. I grabbed my backpack and bolted out of my bedroom, and basically hurled myself into the kitchen into a little private scene. "Um *cough* Hi..."I stated awkardly blushing and eyes downcast, I moved around the kissing couple, who were passionatly making up their fight. It sounded like a plunger submerging when they pulled apart, I pointedly ignored the noise and I grabbed a bagel off the top of the fridge. "Morning."Dan told me blushing slightly, while Alisha was bright red. I nodded my head at him and gave him a wink, and he choked on the coffee he was drinking. I burst into giggles as Alisha looked at us suspiciously, "Are you two okay?" Alisha asked us suspiciously. Dan shook his head too fast and I burst into fresh giggles, Alisha snorted and shook her head at us and returned to her coffee. "Yo Dan your alright." I told him, and he gave me a dazzling smile. I blushed and grabbed the car keys to Alisha's truck, "See you two lovebirds later." I told them, and I made a beeline for the door before Alisha or Dan could make a comback.

As I pulled up into Forks High, I could feel all the stares I attracted, like pin pricks in my back. I put the truck in park, and I climbed out and took a deep breath. "_Sweetie it's okay, keep your head up!" _I smiled at the old memory from kindergarten, I was freaking out on my first day of school ever! And Mom was able to calm me down by giving me some advice. I revealed on her soft yet confident vocie, and marched into the school with my head high. "Hi I'm Gabrella Woods and I'm new." I told the secretary at the front desk, she gave me a nice smile that didnt quite reach her eyes. As she rummaged through the mounds of paper work, I couldnt help but notice the thin jet black hair sticking out of her ugly mole...Ewww. "Ah there! Well here you go and your classes are on that sheet, and that pamplet right there shows the school map." She informed me , and I nodded my head in thanks and thankfully exited the office, which smelled weirdly like stale prefume. I was just heading towards my homeroom, and already getting irritated with the stupid map. When I saw two jocks bullying some kid with a camera, as on cue my anger sparked. I walked over to the boys "Is everything okay here?" I said sweetly through gritted teeth, the ginger jock smiled hazily at me, while the blond jock kept shoving the kid against the locker. "Dude seriously, save it for the feild." I informed him, my anger leaking through. Blond turned around and looked me over he looked over to the Ginger, and smiled drunkenly at him. I wrinkled my nose in disgust, as I smelled the booze coming off of them in waves. "That chick is hot man. Is she new?" asked the Blond, the Ginger nodded his head and looked back at me dreamily. "Man!I'm drooling just looking at yah."The Ginger informed me, I looked at the drunk as if he was crazy. "Well...sexy." I told him in disgust, "You are sexy." Blond piped up and he rubbed against my arm. I jumped back and put a hand on his chest, warding him off. I looked at the poor kid who was being bullied, and I gestured him to go. He gladly left, it was then when Ginger made the mistake of groping my butt. "Hey!" I yelled and whirled around and full on slapped the drunk, he stumbled back holding his cheek. Which satisfyingly was turning red, his expression of shock stayed there while Blond wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands snaking up and groping my boobs, before I could whirl around and slap him a cool vocie interuppted Blond's groping. "Is there a problem here?" The voice said cooly, Blond released me and I whirled around to be face to face with a guy I reconizged. He had uruly bronze hair, his skin pale and looked as smooth as marble, his topaz eyes set coldly at the drunk jocks. "Thank-you for releasing her and...go away." he told them, the jocks looked furious but obviously this was a guy not to threaten, so they left. I turned again to thank him, but had already turned away and was walking down the hall. I let him go.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hour 1..._

_The dude that helped me out was not in my first hour, and I couldnt recall how he seemed familiar to me._

_Hour 2..._

_He wasnt in my second hour, and I was still stumped on how he was so familiar._

_Hour 3..._

_He was in my third hour, so that means he is in all my core classes. Along with Ginger and Blond, which I quickly figured out as Tuck and Frank. Also the bullied kid I saved was there, he was asian and he had black hair and his name was Daniel or Danny, and he wrote for the school paper. I also figured out that after third hour we have lunch, and at the end of the class the dude split before I could talk to him, and Daniel invited me to sit with his friends. I thought what worse could happen, I needed new friends anyways._

_Lunch..._

"Okay I know your new and I hardly know you, but I consider you now one of my closest friends now!" Daniel warned me. I smiled in thanks and amusment at his hero's worship, he kept thanking me over an over again about saving him from Dick 1 and Dick 2 he called them. I always said no problem intil he drove me so nuts, that I said if he didnt shut up I would rip his lips off. He immediatly sealed his lips, as soon as we entered the lunch room he scaned the room, and brightend when he spotted his friends. He bravely grabbed my hand and led me to a table, which was occupied by two girls and a guy. I sat in between the red head and Daniel, as he introduced me to his friends which immediatly became mine. Haiely: A spunky red headed diva, who loved to shop,crush and gossip. But was also a sweet caring person if she wants to, and a bitch the next. Sam: A brown haired asian, who is kind and caring to everyone and doesnt usually take sides in a fight. She is also a big chatter box and super smart. I instantly took a liking to her. The there is Greg. Greg: Sporty, athletic, popular and one of the most crushed on guys in school, including Haiely. I smiled at Greg as I introduced myself and he blushed deeply, I felt no connection or spark to him, and I felt bad that he instantly had a crush on me, and I will only ever like him as a friend. Poop. We were conversing when I looked over Sam's shoulder, and was intranced as I reconizged a group of people. Hailey noticed my line of gaze, and sighed dreamily "Oh that's the Jacksons, there Dad is Dr. Jared Jackson or Jay the adults call him. Anyways Peter is the only one avalible, he is the bronze haired guy and the hotest out of them all. Rose is the blond haired girl,and her boyfriend is Nathen that burly black haired boy. Abby is the tiny brown haired girl, and her boyfriend is Henry the blond haired boy." Hailey informed me and she sighed dreamily at their table, while I pointedly ignored it. The group looked so familiar and I could not figure out who they were, and what they ment to me. I basically seen them all before, not just the guy who name is Peter. I also felt a sudden surge of hostility towards them and that I shouldnt really be here, also I smelt a sweet scent that burned my nose coming from their table.

_Hour four..._

_I shared a seat next to Sam during English and Peter sat in front of me, he shifted the whole tome and kept glancing back at me. While I bascially gave him a glare the whole time, I didnt know why I felt hostility at him when he helped me out. He fidgeted even more as if he could read my mind, he jumped slightly as soon as I thought that, and I narrowed my eyes. His fists clenched as I still kept my eyes on him. I still did not know who he is to me._

_Hour five..._

_I sat next to Hailey the during Language Arts, and was paired up with Peter for a writing assignment. Air hissed out between my teeth in surprise, that I was angry I had to work with him. Peter stiffened as he once again like in English he sat in front of me, I glared at him angrily as if it was his fault. I knew for certian I did not like this boy, and I could not trust him. Then it hit me I sat back, my mouth slack in surprise. I knew who this boy and his group were to me, they were from my dream about the tans and the pales. Peter stiffened intil he was almost a s tense and still as a statue, I kept looking at him but not in hate but fear._

_Hour six..._

Now that I knew who he was, I was not eager to talk to him. In fact I avoided him like the plague, but unfortunaly in our last our in Science. Of course the only class with assigned seats, had me assigned to sit next to him! I scowled angrily to my self and sat down next to him, and immediatly my eyes started to water as I coughed. It smelt like sweet prefume of cinnamon, that burned my nose and my throat. It was so strong and guys dont wear prefume, so what the hell! As soon as I controled my self, I noticed Peter studying me curiously. And I thought to him harshly "What the hell are you looking at?" and he whiped his gaze away so fast at my thoughts, that my mouth dropped open in surprise. Could this guy really read my thoughts? And on cue Peter clenched his fists, I looked at them now really spooked. First I see him in my dreams, now I think he can read peoples thoughts. What the hell! When we got to the microscopes, our hands touched and I quickly yanked mine back, Alisha's skin was super hot, Peter's was super cold. Peter moved on, unsteadily annoucing what kind of cell it was. I nodded in agreement at his words as I checked. As we were doing our work, I noticed he had his left hand clenched on the side of the table as he wrote. When the bell rang Peter was flying out of the room like a bat out of hell, before anyone could even stand he was gone. I looked back to the spot Peter's hand was clenched on and saw there was a an indentation, no person could ever put there in and hour. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at it and I left the room, determined to find out who the hell he is, and possibly what he is.


	9. Chapter 9

As I thundered into the driveway at my house I noticed a group of boys huddled outside at the edge of the woods. Immediatly my curiosity spiked, when I saw Alisha and Dan among them. Dan seemed to be arguing with them about something, and I noticed that he was the tallest against them and seemed to emant athuority to them. "I told you Jake is starting to show the signs, and we dont know about Gabrella yet. But she is definatly full Quilete and has our scent, so she will become pack but I dont know when." Dan told them sternly, he seemed annoyed at the group of boys. Alisha remained silent and kept a comforting hand on Dan's shoulder, as one of the three boys piped up. "Dude we also dont know when Jake is going to become pack, that's why we need you home man." The guy told him, desperation leaked into his vocie. Dan shook his head sadly "I cant she doesnt know who and what she really is, Jane didnt get a chance to tell her nor Alisha. The only reason Alisha knows is because I imprinted on her, and she became pack the week after we imprinted." Dan explained and I got the feeling I knew who she was. I scowled and revealed my self, Alisha's eyes became fearful as I looked at her and Dan angrily. "Yeah Im still here, would anyone mind to tell me what imprinted and pack means? And who the hell is Jake and why the hell are you talking about signs from us, and I dont know who or what I am? UM hello! Im Gabrella Woods and Im human, got it?" I ranted angrily and I panted a little at my rave. Dan looked at me sadly and Alisha looked at me still afriad, while the boys looked as if they shouldnt be here. "So this is Gabrella?" one of the boys spoke up bravely, I fixed him with a cold smile "The one and only and who are you?" I asked him coldly. The boy bristled at my cold tone, and I gave him a polite cold look. He straightend and fixed me with a glare of his own, "Im Kent and this is Liam and Keith." He answered icily. "Kent please control yourself." Dan growled at Kent, which I noticed was slightly shaking a bit. I frowned and looked at the other two Kent introduced to me. Keith: Was shorter than the other two boys and looked very shy, but when he talked he is very funny. He has black-buzzed hair, like Dan and the other two, he also shared the same tatoo and tan skin as the others. Kent: He is taller than the other two, and has the same tanned skin, and tatoo than the others. But he has slightly shorter hair than the others, and he has light brown eyes. He was also more agressive and has anger issues. Liam: He was fixed with dark-blue eyes, and tanned skin. He was also inclined to have watta know! The same tatoo as the others. And guess what! They all had their shirts off, and only wearing shorts no shoes. God they were buff! They all had their own six pack, but I ignored it and kept my cool. Kent took a deep breath and the shaking went down a notch, that it was only his hands shaking. I looked back to Dan and Alisha, they were both a mirror image, heads bowed and avoiding my eyes. "Well?" I said expectantly, Alisha shifted on her feet and was ratiating anxiety. But Dan shook his head and held it high, "Your not ready to hear the truth yet, But we will tell you one day but not today." Dan said firmly and a weight like ropes, tied around me making want to fall in line with his words. I growled at his command and shook off the ropes, "I have a right to know who I really am."I growled and met Dan's stern stare. Dan's eyes slackened in surprise, while I waited for an answer. " Gabs your not ready..." Alisha piped up but her vocie faded, once my now calm demanding stare, was now screwed up into a rage filled glare. "Fine." I snarled at her and stormed into the house, my smell and hearing were super sensitive, as I stepped into the home. I could still hear the groups whispering vocies, that I should be unable to hear and I could smell old scents around the home. I could smell Dan's muskey,earthy scent and Alisha's jasmine, earthy scent, wafted all throughout the house. Occasionaly my vinella, earthy scent I smelled through out the house. But also I smelled a ancient scent along with a fresher, but almost as ancient in time its been there. Immediatly my curiosity spiked and I was in the mood to be rebellious, I followed the ancient scents and found them leading to mine and Dan and Alisha's room. I couldnt place the one leading to Dan and Alisha's room, but I could place the one leading to mine. My Mom's scent filled my room, and tears pricked my eyes that I relized this use to be my Moms room. I slammed my door angrily at their whispering words, and I sat down on my bed. Angry tears dripped down my face, and I swipped angrily at my face. I didnt know why my emotions and senses where so sensitive, and I was becoming dizzy and a monster headache roared in my head. I sighed tiredly, all my anger draining away into a hazy sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

_The dream..._

_The pale woman snarled menacingly at the tan women, and the tan woman returned it in her own way. The tan women shook and lept forward, transforming in mid-air into a black wolf. I gasped as I reconizged the wolf which was snarling at the pale women, the black wolf was flashing her teeth and the pale woman was doing the same. She didnt once glance at me it was like I wasnt even there, I tried to get the wolf's attention but she was totally oblivious to me. As I tried to pinpoint who the woman was, as the two groups tried to supress order. "JANE! GET AWAY FROM THE COLD ONE NOW!" The tans leader commanded, his eyes flashing fearfully for the black wolf who was snarling relentessly at the hissing woman. The black wolf whined indigantly as her growl was cut short and she seemed to be forced back, away from the hissing pale woman. The pale woman spat at the front paws of the snarling wolf, and even I growled with the men at the disrespect. The black wolf backed up to one of the men of the group side, and he reached down and started to stroke the top of her head in relief. The black wolf's eyes half-way closed, and a deep rumbled emanated from the base of her throat. I looked back over to the pales group and I almost growled in irritation, the dark haired man was comforting the blond woman who was holding a disgusted scowl. My anger spiked at the couple, how could they love? They are freakin monsters, they only kill not comfort. I started at my blood thirsty thoughts and I looked back at the tan pair, the man looked at the wolf with such love. I wondered who this man was that was comforting the black wolf, and I wondered how on earth was it possible for this woman to shift into a wolf? And who was Jane anyway? "Please we dont want to fight-" the pale leader started up again and the blond woman snorted,"-we are not like our other kind, we dont drink from humans." the pale leader finished. Desperation has crept into his vocie and his group where now shifting in defense stances. The tans leader's eyes flickered at their movements "Fine we will not attack you unless, you come or hunt on our land. Also you are not allowed to change or drink from a human ever, and if you do we will gladly kill you." the tans leader nagotiated fairly. The pales leader nodded in agreement and held out his hand, the tans leader looked at it warily for a moment and he took it reluctantly. Then the group was gone in a flash, the tans group relaxed greatfully, but were also now slightly on edge. But in the mean time my brain was zipping through unanswered questions,were diffrent from our kind? We dont drink from humans? Whaat! I looked frantically back towards the tan group, the wolf and the tan man were still in the same spot while the others discussed. They seemed to be in their own little world intil the leader broke it apart, "Ivan, Jane can you please join us?" the leader asked them and the other men snickered. The wolf and the man named Ivan came over, Ivan had a slight blush on his cheeks but still looked lovingly at the wolf. Ivan? The man who Mom gave his name to me, I studied the Ivan futher he had the standered black hair, tan skin, and a weird tatoo on the left bicep. I noticed it was the same one that was on all the other guys in reality and in my dream, but these guys didnt have buzz-cut hair but shoulder length hair. I watched as the group whispered among them selves not really talking about anything in paticular, except that the cold ones were back. Whatever that ment. I looked back into the dark forest behind me, and a hopeless despair settled over me. Would I ever find my way back to the warm clearing, then a path of pure light lit up a small path covered by over growth. I instantly ran for it, not caring that there was a chance that the cold force will pull me back. I ran as fast as I could and... thank god I found my way back. But the black wolf wasnt there anymore, but standing there was my Mom. "Mom?" I breathed and I rushed to her, Mom smiled but her eyes were wary and fearfull. She held out her hands in a warding gesture, I halted in disbeilf." Mom?" I asked her warily and she gave me a small reassuring smile, she looked exactly like the woman Jane from the clearing. Instanly I became cold... oh god Mom couldnt be a... werewolf! "Mom? What is your name?"I asked warily and her eyes flashed in defeat, "You know." she whispered and she slumped in defeat. My eyes filled with tears and I fell to my knees, "No...I cant be a werewolf...its impossible..." I whispered and I looked at my hands. "Sweet heart I should have told you and Alisha when I had the chance...but I blew it." Mom whispered in slight agony, I instantly became angry and furious. "How could you..." I whispered in hurt, "Sweetie there is something else...you have to find Ivan...he is your father and is also Alisha's you have to tell her that." Mom informed me but I had another thing on my mind. "Mom..am I a werewolf too?" I asked, Mom sighed "Yes sweet heart... you and Alisha both." Mom whispered and instantly I was spun out of my dream._


End file.
